Bad Girls Club: Houston
by SIBUNAFOREVER1
Summary: Bad Girls Club with a twist! This season will feature all Disney characters and WILL include Alex Russo, Jessie Prescott and MORE! READ REVIEW AND FAVOURITE.
1. Bitches Got It Twisted!

**Cast:**

Originals

**Alex Russo, 22 Manhattan, New York**

**Cece Jones, 24 Chicago, Illinois**

**Teddy Duncan, 21 Denver, Colorado**

**Maddie Rooney, 23 Stevens Point, Wisconsin**

**Raven Baxter, 26 San Francisco, California**

**Tinka Hessenheffer, 22 Chicago, Illinois **

**Jessie Prescott, 27 Houston, Texas**

Replacements

**Raquel Blue, 23 Chicago, Illinois**

A dark haired girl, her hair reached just below her breasts, sat sipping a sex on the beach. "I'm the party girl, but don't get on the wrong side of me" Alex Russo, 22 from Manhattan, New York. "I'm not a girly girl, I've always been a cool chick and I can't stand Barbies. Don't get me twisted because I will smack a bitch up!" As she was sat there, another girl walked over to her with curly, blonde hair and a pink sparkly dress. "Imma tell you now, I can't stand bitches that jump like its just low" Maddie Rooney, 23 from Stevens Point, Wisconsin. "I love partying and I'm a non confrontational person. I try to avoid confrontation but I will finish it!"

"Hey girl, I'm Alex!" She says hugging Maddie.

"Oh hello, my name is Maddie. I love your hair bitch" Maddie and Alex squeal.

**ALEX CONFESSIONAL:**

"Do I like Maddie, do I fuck! She is an annoying Barbie bitch but I'm excited to see if she can fight or not."

**MADDIE CONFESSIONAL:**

"I really like Alex, she is a real cool girl but I don't really think she likes me so imma try keeping my distance until she proves she likes me!"

Alex and Maddie squeal as they get into the limo and three other girls are in there. Two copper haired girls and a jet black haired girl.

"Hey, we are both Maddie and Alex!" Alex doesn't let Maddie speak.

"Oh, our names are Jessie, Cece and Raven. Jessie is from Houston and is from Texas, I'm Raven and I'm from California and that's Cece from Chicago!" Raven ignorantly tells them.

**CECE CONFESSIONAL:**

"I think that I will get along really well with Alex, but I can tell that Raven is already and ignorant bitch that I can't stand. Like fucking be glad that your here and enjoy it"

All of the 5 girls arrive at the house and are greeted by two girls at the door who introduced themselves as Teddy from Colorado and Tinka from Chicago. All seven bad girls were getting ready. Jessie, Alex and Cece got along very well. Tinka and Teddy were hanging out and Maddie and Raven were already best of friends. "GIRLS, LETS TAKE SOME SHOTS AND POP SOME BOTTLES!" Alex screams.

**TINKA'S CONFESSIONAL:**

I don't like Alex, she is too loud. Maddie is just a Barbie. Like I'm from Chicago I have not got any time for whore barbies."

All of the girls get into the limo and they arrive at the club. Maddie and Raven were shaking their asses, Alex and Jessie were kissing but there was tension in the air between Maddie and Tinka.

**MADDIE'S CONFESSIONAL:**

"Tinka is giving me evils and if she wants to confront me, I'll pop that slut right in the nose to make her look better!"

All of the girls go outside and Tinka pushes past Maddie on purpose.

"Have you got a problem Tinka?" Maddie asks.

"Yeah, you're a Barbie ass bitch and I don't have time for you!" Tinka screeches.

"I'm not a Barbie; if you wanna try me then you can get your ass beat!" Maddie is in her face.

Tinka grabs hold of Maddie's hair and she socks her in the face and flips Tinka on the floor. Tinka grabs her hair and...

**Next time on Bad Girls Club: Houston. Maddie reaches her boiling point and snaps. Also, Teddy and Tinka have some wise words for Jessie and Cece...**


	2. The Fake? Fab? 3

**Previously on Bad Girls Club: Houston. 7 new girls came into the house to turn it up in Houston but Maddie took it the wrong way when Tinka called her a Barbie.**

Maddie is in Tinka's face. Tinka grabs hold of Maddie's hair and she socks her in the face and flips Tinka on the floor. Tinka grabs her hair and starts to punch her but Maddie kicks her in the face with her plimsolls and part of Tinka's weave is ripped out of her head.

**TEDDY'S CONFESSIONAL:**

"Jesus its night one and already a fight has broken out. Maddie needs to watch her back because Tinka is not a bitch to fuck with!"

Maddie is put in a separate limo and the other girls arrive at the house early so Alex, Tinka and Cece start to throw Maddie's stuff outside and they lock the door.

**TINKA, CECE AND ALEX'S CONFESSIONAL:**

Alex: "This whore Barbie started with my bitch Tinka and when she gets back she is going to get her ass kicked!"

Tinka: "Guess what Maddie, you're going home you dumb whore. I can't stand you and it will be fun to kick your dumb ass out of here!"

Maddie gets back to the house to find her shit all over the front lawn and in the fountain. "Bitches you better be ready to get your trailer trash asses whooped!" Maddie screams. She goes round the back and smashes the back door by kicking it. Alex, Cece and Teddy are in the phone room and Raven locks them in there. "Open the fucking door now!" Cece screams. "Let it be a fair fight without any jumping!" Raven screams back. Tinka puts her gear on and is standing in the kitchen drinking from Maddie's vodka bottle. She goes up to her room and gets changed into her basketball attire and goes into the confessional with Raven.

**RAVEN AND MADDIE'S CONFESSIONAL:**

Maddie: "I am about to fuck this bitch up and make her lose her two front teeth, I can't fucking stand this whore!"

Raven: Your my bitch now Maddie. I'm starting to realise what scary whores they are and are trying to jump like what the fuck no you don't do that. Where I come from jumping is like a crime!"

Maddie: "I like you and Jessie but these other bitches can suck my dick if they think because I am blonde I won't pop one of their noses!"

Maddie runs into the kitchen and snatches her vodka out of Tinka's hand. "If you wanna start shit with me, pop off and smack me in my mouth bitch because I don't like hitting people first!" Tinka shouts in her face. She pushes her and they start pushing each other, Tinka throws a drink in her eye and she loses it. Maddie decks her in the eye, jumps on the kitchen side and drags her by her weave, still punching her. Tinka just scratches Maddie's face and eventually security guards break it up.

_The next day…_

**RAVEN AND JESSIE'S CONFESSIONAL:**

Raven: "Maddie isn't awake yet but when she wakes up we are all going to the salon to get our nails done!"

Jessie: "I love Maddie, she is a boss and so is Raven but the others are trollops and prostitutes!"

All three of those girls get ready in their casualwear and go to the salon. "Hey Tinka, I have a plan. When they get back have their stuff packed and tell them to go home and if they don't, give them an ass beating!" Alex, Tinka, Teddy and Cece all pack up 2the fake 3" and wait for them to get home…

**Next Time on Bad Girls Club: Houston. The fab 3 tell the other girls that they are not leaving and one girl is forced to leave.**


End file.
